classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Einherjar
__TOC__ Einherjar is a new massively multiplayer battlefield system that is somewhat like Dynamis in Rise of the Zilart and Limbus in Chains of Promathia areas. Concept Einherjar is a multiplayer battlefield that takes place in the Hazhalm Testing Grounds. It is in a similar style as Dynamis, and follows many of the same rules. Hazhalm Testing Grounds The Hazhalm Testing Grounds are divided into 3 separate wings. Each wing consists of 3 large chambers. Each chamber is home to a horde of enemies and a boss-type monster known as a Guardian of Asgarth. To clear an area, all monsters must be defeated within a chamber. Upon clearing the 3 chambers in Wing I, the path to Wing II will open. To access Wing III, all 3 chambers of Wing II must be completed. Once all 3 wings have been completed, players will be able to enter Valgrind and learn the secret of the forbidden chamber. Participation 6 to 36 players, level 60 and above, can enter each chamber of the Hazhalm Testing Grounds. An item similar to a Timeless Hourglass called a Smouldering Lamp is required. They can be purchased from Kilusha in Nashmau for 180,000g. A player does not have to have completed any Treasures of Aht Urhgan missions or mercenary promotion quests. Players require a cutscene from Kilusha before being able to purchase a lamp, no cutscene is needed to participate. Reservations Trade the Smouldering Lamp to the Entry Gate in Hazhalm Testing Grounds. You will receive a Glowing Lamp, which is similar to a Perpetual Hourglass. The player who made the trade will then be allowed to select a chamber and reserve it. *Reservations last 30 minutes from the moment they are made *If fewer than six people occupy the area 10 minutes after the reservation is made, the reservation will be automatically cancelled, regardless of the time remaining on the lamp. At this point, the Glowing Lamp will become void and players will not be allowed re-entry with it. *A reservation's time limit can be viewed in the Glowing Lamp's help window. *If another party already occupies the selected chamber, the Smouldering Lamp will not light, and players can either select another chamber or wait for the one they chose to open. Entry Glowing Lamps can be used to create replicas. Each player wishing to enter Einherjar will require one. Enter by trading a Glowing Lamp to the Entry Gate. *Much like Dynamis, an infinite number of lamps can be created, but once the player limit of 36 is reached, any remaining lamps become void. *Glowing lamps can be sold on bazaars as well as traded. Unlike Dynamis, if a player leaves the area (by discarding or selling their lamp, returning to home point after death or warping), they will be unable to re-enter the area. Players who have previously participated in Einherjar must wait 3 Earth days to re-enter. To check the time remaining until you can re-enter, talk to Kilusha or examine the Entry Gate. *If all players in a chamber remain KO'd for more than 3 minutes, everyone will be teleported out of the area. *The three-day wait applies to all chambers in the training grounds. *Similar to Limbus, if any player engages or is attacked, players who are still outside will be unable to enter. Battles After a party chooses a room, they will have 30 minutes to wipe out all the enemies before being teleported back out of the area. This time limit cannot be extended. Each area consists of a large room filled with several weak monsters, and one powerful boss monster. Parties must eliminate all the monsters in the area for the mission to be considered complete. Clearing all the chambers will grant players access to the final area where they will finally learn the secrets that lie deep in the bowels of Hazhalm. Like Dynamis, players are not required to be in the same party or alliance to battle the monsters of Hazhalm. As with Dynamis, all players participating may lot on any items you find. The player who has lotted highest will be displayed next to the item. Players who leave the chamber will be unable to lot on items. If your reservation runs out, any items still in the treasure pool will be lost. An armory crate will appear in the center of the area upon clearing a chamber. Players in the chamber will have 5 minutes to lot on the items received, regardless of the time remaining on the reservation. Rewards Key items :When you clear a chamber, all players will receive a key item that signifies they have cleared that chamber. There is one for each room, and all nine will be required for entry into the final chamber, Valgrind. The key items will disappear upon entry to Valgrind. Players who clear the 10th chamber will be awarded a pass that allows them entry to any of the other nine chambers without having to clear each wing in succession. Therion Ichor :Players will receive ampoules of Therion Ichor depending on the number and type of enemies that appeared in the chamber. These can be used to purchase various valuable items from Kilusha in Nashmau. :*All players will receive the same amount of Therion Ichor, regardless of their battle record. :*You must clear the chamber to receive any Therion Ichor. Abjurations :Several abjurations can be obtained from armoury crates. It will include various old abjurations as well as new abjurations obtainable only from Einherjar. The new abjuration sets are called Phantasmal (WAR/PLD/DRK) and Hadean (WHM/BLM/RDM/BRD/SMN). Historical Background In Norse mythology, the Einherjar were fallen warriors who died valiantly in battle. Any fighter who died displaying courage & valor in battle were selected by Valkyries who visited the battlefield and brought to Valhalla, Odin’s hall, where they would be treated as guests until Ragnarok. They would be given food & drink and practice combat, where they would fight to the death, but be completely healed by sunset. When Gjallarhorn is sounded by Heimdall, signalling the onset of Ragnarok, the Einherjar would be put to use for the reason why they were selected: to fight beside Odin and the Aesir (Norse gods) against a myriad of opposing forces. The Einherjar are destined to die in the battle along with Odin, Thor, and all the other major gods of the Aesir. Based on descriptions of Valhalla, there were up to 432,000-518,400 Einherjar. Einherjar means “(members of) one army” in Norse. Those who died in combat but whom weren’t deemed exceptional were brought to Sessrumnir, the hall of Freya (Norse goddess of love, beauty, fertility), which was located (along with Valhalla) in Asgard. The means of differentiation were whether the fallen warrior had devoted their whole life to combat (would become Einherjar) or whether they only fought to protect something (land, family, clan). Those who died natural deaths or deaths not from combat went to Helheim. Sources *Einherjar *http://www.playonline.com/pcd/update/ff11us/20070606yrR1s2/detail.html